The Invasion of the Pointy Earred Aliens
by NariaandEriya
Summary: The neko sister's 1st DBZ fic! MEOW! >^_^


A/N - Naria here! The nekos have decided to write a DBZ fic! BWEHEHE! I'm writing this chapter, Eriya's writing the next chapter, etc. Enjoy! MEOW! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, Piccolo, Trunks, Kaioushin, Kibito, Tapion, or any other characters in this fic.  
  
The Invasion of the Pointy Earred Aliens - Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corp. and Vegeta was banging his head on the living room wall.   
Trunks was bored, so he decided to watch.  
  
"Dad...what are you doing?" Trunks asked after a couple minutes.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, boy? I'm training to be stronger than Kakarott! Go away!"  
  
Vegeta's head had now made a rather large dent in the wall. Trunks raised an eyebrow. He found his father's training  
methods strange, but he was bored and wanted to be much stronger than Goten, so he decided to train with his dad.  
  
"That's my boy," Vegeta said as Trunk's head began to make a dent in the wall too.  
  
Bulma walked into the room, and shook her head thinking her husband and son had finally lost it.   
Trunk's head began to hurt after a couple hours, and he lost interest in bonking his head on walls. So, he  
went outside to take a walk. Standing near a tree was Piccolo. He was meditating and he didn't notice Trunks.  
  
Trunks ran inside yelling, "DAD! There's a tall, green alien outside with pointy ears!!"   
  
Piccolo grunted, but didn't say anything.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my training, you stupid boy!" Vegeta scolded.  
  
Vegeta followed Trunks outside, cursing under his breath. He saw Piccolo meditating, then turned to Trunks.  
  
"Silly boy! That's just a stupid Namek! What do you think you're doing here anyway?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
  
"I'm here-" Piccolo started, but was cut off by Trunks who was trying to speak and "alien language" to Piccolo, which sounded very much like the retarted language of the Teletubbies.   
  
"Uh-oh Po!" said Trunks, and Piccolo sweatdropped.  
  
Trunks grabbed a camera and started taking pictures of the "alien." Piccolo grunted in annoyance.  
He found it hard to ignore the purple-haired boy, so he started to pose for the camera. Vegeta slapped himself.  
  
"This is a waste of my time!" he stated angrily as he headed back inside.   
  
But blocking his path were Kaioushin and Kibito. *What are they doing here?!* Vegeta thought.   
  
"We're here because-" Kibito began.  
  
But before Kibito could answer Vegeta's question, Trunks was already taking tons of pictures, the flash causing the pointy earred aliens to walk around crashing into things, and looking like this: ^@_@^  
  
"WOW! I knew I wasn't wrong when I told Goten that Earth would be invaded by pointy earred aliens someday!" he exclaimed while taking pictures of Kibito and Kaioushin.  
  
Poor Vegeta was starting to think that his day couldn't get any worse until he stepped into Capsule Corp.  
Tapion and Minosha were sitting on the couch watching Independence Day on tv. *alien music plays*  
  
"More aliens! Say cheese!" said a very hyper Trunks who had used 65 rolls of camera film on pointy earred aliens.  
  
"CHEESE!" yelled Tapion and Minosha in unison, smiling at the camera.  
  
Kaioushin was getting very tired of listening to this nonsense, so he took the camera from Trunks, and blasted it. Bulma stepped outside, and began to scold Kaioushin for breaking her camera.  
Trunks started to cry because he wouldn't make millions of dollars. Vegeta who had veins popping out from 3 spots on his head, threw a capsule on the ground, and a Capsule Corp. space ship appeared.  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta?!" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta just grunted. He threw the pointy earred aliens into the space ship one by one, and sent the ship flying into space.  
Trunks waved at the aliens with spikey hair and pointy ears who were staring out of the window with puppy dog eyes.   
While his mother was cooking and when his father was training too hard to notice, Trunks snuck into Bulma's lab and began to try to   
find a way to bring the pointy earred aliens back to Earth. He spotted a colorful machine in the corner of the room, and pressed a button. There was a bright flash of light that filled the room...  
  
A/N - Sorry if that was too short...I'm writing this really late at night. Why did the pointy earred aliens come to Earth? What is this strange machine and what does it do? Will Vegeta become stronger than Goku by banging his head on walls? And will Bulma get a new camera? Find out in the next chapter of "The Invasion of the Pointy Earred Aliens." Dum dum dum!! Please R&R! (and please, no flames)   
  



End file.
